


嫁吗？

by Musicisthesavior



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicisthesavior/pseuds/Musicisthesavior
Kudos: 14





	嫁吗？

贺天看着莫关山渐渐淹没在人群中，想着他的小莫仔，斜靠在柱子上。正在手机上拒绝了追了他一个多月的隔壁班花，耳边传来展正希略带怒意的声音：“唉，见一！站好！别粘在我身上. . . . . . ”

贺天在心里默默的鄙视了这对整天在他旁边秀恩爱的人，脑子里浮现出了红毛刚刚告别后眉头紧皱的样子，低头浅浅笑出了声。

“真是傲娇的小辣椒。”

滴――

地铁的门发出了关闭的警示声，贺天抬起头看了看门外。

突然，一个黄色衣服的少年从楼梯口飞快地窜了出来，后面紧跟着一群人。是莫关山！

贺天耳边响着滴滴声，看着莫关山莫关山冲过来的脚步丝毫没有减慢，不由得揪了一下心。

就在这短短的两三秒种内，莫关山已经冲进了地铁。紧跟着，门关上了。

怀里突然多了一个黄色的身影，一头红发，正在剧烈的喘息着。因剧烈运动而散发出的氤氲热气顺着贺天下意识搂住红毛的手，传到了心里。一股莫名的暖流在贺天的胸膛里冲撞着，叫嚣着，竟有了点等待已久的感觉。

像之前总是高高挂在天上的星星，虽然明亮，好似触手可及又总难以触摸。试探的多了便闪了一下，隐藏去了光辉。

现在，终于向他而来了。

地铁透明的玻璃窗外，站着的真是蛇立。贺天搂着红毛，阴沉着脸对着他嚣张的脸比了个“弱鸡”的手势。

“我的。”

“咦，红毛，怎么又回来了？想我们啦. . . . 唔唔. . ”见一惊讶的话还没说完就被展正希一把捂住了嘴。顺手揽进了怀里，防止他破坏了气氛。见一蹭乱了头发却还十分受用，脸慢慢的红了起来。

贺天怀中的人还在微微颤抖着，或是害怕，或是运动后的抽搐。

“我去，我怎么在贺狗鸡怀里？”

不等红毛做出反应，贺天便用手一下下的拍着眼前瘦缺不弱的背。

“不怕了，不怕了。”

等到红毛情绪收好后贺天才缓缓放开了他，扶正了红毛歪斜的身体。只是牵着他的手一直未放开。

“愿意说说吗？”漆黑的眼眸仿佛揉进了好几颗星星，闪闪发着光。

红毛别过头，眼眶还是微红着。“草，这贺狗鸡怎么今天这么顺眼？哼，肯定没啥好事。”

“见一，那我们就先回家了，改天再聚。”

“好好，注意安全啊。”见一说着递过去个“我懂你”的眼神。

出了地铁口，两人在灯光下慢慢走着，背影被光线拉的很长。

“贺天，我. . . . . . ”红毛慢慢说着。

“没事，不想说就不说。”说完贺天还揉了揉他的头。

“是耳钉。蛇立看到我耳钉了。”

“嗯。”

“我有点害怕. . . . 但我不想屈服，我跑了。”

“你做的对。下次害怕了，有危险了，也要记得来我怀里，我保护你。”

“. . . 艹，滚开，谁要你保护，老子. . . ”

“好好好，我们莫仔天下第一棒！”

“滚，别摸老子头，你放手. . . ”

两个就这样走着，有时打打闹闹，但也慢慢地走进了对方心里。只是牵着的手一直没有放开。

“歪，贺狗鸡，上次在你家. . . 其实我有话没对你说。其实. . . . . 我挺喜欢这副耳钉的. . 我. . . . 谢谢你。”莫仔说着说着红了脸，不经在心里拷问自己今天一天都干了点什么蠢事。贺狗鸡会不会笑我, 他. . . 

贺天的眸子动了动，凑到红毛耳边，哈了一口气，低声说：“所以，嫁吗？”

红毛：“. . . . . ”

“嫁吗？”贺天蹭了蹭红毛, 搂过身旁的人。

“哎呀，你别动手，啊，. . . . . 好好好. . . . ”

“你说的！”便抄起红毛，一个公主抱，狂奔家门。

当然是去做饭啦。

“你放我下来. . . 贺狗鸡！！！”

“我不。”

“啧啧，红毛知道找老公了，展希希。”见一撅嘴。

“你这不是在我怀里吗，乖。”展正希一本正经。


End file.
